warner_home_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gremlins 2: The New Batch
Gremlins 2: The New Batch is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 3rd January 1998. Description Those GREMLINS are in the works again! This time the malicious creatures cause hilarious high rise havoe in a Manhattan skyscraper. The new batch hatch from Gizmo when Clamp Centre water sprinklers do their worst. But there's even worse to come when the Mogwai become sinister experiments for genetic engineers. A towering inferno of thrills, comedy and horror from producer Steven Spielberg and director Joe Dante. Cast * Zach Galligan as Billy Peltzer * Phoebe Cates as Kate Beringer * John Glover as Daniel Clamp * Robert Prosky as Grandpa Fred * Robert Picardo as Forster, chief of security * Christopher Lee as Doctor Catheter * Haviland Morris as Marla Bloodstone * Dick Miller as Murray Futterman * Jackie Joseph as Sheila Futterman * Gedde Watanabe as Mr. Katsuji, a Japanese tourist * Keye Luke as Mr. Wing, Gizmo's elderly owner * Kathleen Freeman as Microwave Marge, hostess of a cooking program. * Don and Dan Stanton as Martin and Lewis, Dr. Catheter's assistants * Jason Presson as Alex, the Yogurt Jerk * Belinda Balaski as the mother in the movie theater. Balanski played Mrs. Harris in the first film. * Paul Bartel as the theater manager * Kenneth Tobey as the theater projectionist * Hulk Hogan as himself * Julia Sweeney as Peggy, the lab receptionist * Charles S. Haas as Casper, Dr. Catheter's assistant * Leonard Maltin as himself The film has various crew and guest cameos: Jerry Goldsmith as a yogurt customer, John Astin as a janitor, and Henry Gibson as an employee fired for smoking. Rick Ducommun cameos as a security guard, and Joe Dante as the director of Grandpa Fred's show. Dick Butkus and Bubba Smith cameo as themselves getting attacked at the salad bar. The cast of the PBS children's show Square One TV appear as themselves filming an episode in the lobby of the Clamp building. Voices * Howie Mandel – Gizmo * Tony Randall – Brain Gremlin * Frank Welker – Mohawk, Other Gremlins * Jeff Bergman – Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes ''segments) * Mark Dodson – Daffy Gremlin, Lenny, George, TV network announcer * Kirk Thatcher – Most of the Gremlins * Neil Ross – Announcer * Joe Dante – Beanie Gremlin, Witch Gremlin * Nancy McConnor - Bat Gremlin Trailers and info '''Opening' # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # A Little Princess (Coming Soon to Video) # The Secret Garden (Coming Soon to Video) # Black Beauty (Coming Soon to Video) # Shiloh (Coming Soon to Video) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1987 (The Bare Necessities and Heigh Ho) # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) # Muppet Fairy Tales (Coming Only to Video) # Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (Available to Own on Video) # Toy Story (Yours to Own on Video) # Herbie Videos (Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to the Monte Carlo, and The Love Bug) (Now Available on Video) # Disney Videos 2 (1995) - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh Videos, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Colours of the Wind from Pocahontas, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures, and Disney's Storybook Favourites # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Now on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Coming Soon on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 (Circle of Life and 101 Notes of Fun) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos (Aladdin to the Rescue, Genie in a Jar, and Treasures of Doom) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # Disney Videos 2 (1996) - Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney's Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Videos # Belle's Magical World (Long - Exclusively on Video) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh (3x videos) (Making Friends, Sharing and Caring and Helping Others) # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (Coming Soon on Video) # Walt Disney's Cartoon Classics # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Tots Video, and The BFG) # VSC 15 Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # Peter Pan (Coming Soon on Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Now Available on Video) # Sesame Street (Available Now on Video) # Walt Disney's Adventure Classics (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot Trailer (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Now Available to Own on Video) # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on Video) Gallery Gremlins 2 - The New Batch (UK VHS 1998) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Gremlins Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1997 to 2017 Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Movies Category:Horror's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Looney Tunes